


Dead or alive

by Viles



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viles/pseuds/Viles





	

Dead or Alive (news recording).  
His name was karma wilson he was feared for being a mass murder over 200 have been  killed on his murder spree he was found dead or thot to be dead a few years ago after he was stabbed in the heart and his throat sliced with writing the scin saying (GO TO SLEEP) the paramedics tried to take him to the hospital but they got into a crash and all 4 of them were found killed the murder weapon was a syringe it looks like whoever killed them sliced their throats with the same syringe when police arrived at the scene the killer was gone and so was karma since then everything has calm down there is still a few killers out but now that karma is gone they haven't been active for some time. (elena) “ I wish you would stop watching those old news recordings”(Josh) “but mom look at it he couldn't have died just look the ambulance crashed all 4 of them were killed and the man who they think is dead is gone  they never found him how can you not see that is too suspicious.” (elena) “look please we're starting a new life here please just forget  about being a detective and forget ABOUT FINDING HIM HES DEAD END OF STORY” (josh) (starts to tear up) (runs to room) (elena)” josh wait” (shuts door) (elena) “dammit i haft to go to work now (yells) josh don't think we're not going to talk about this when i get back” (josh) “ i wish mom would understand that if i become a detective at my age i could get us more money and we wouldn't have to live with my pig of a step dad”(11:45) (josh) “shit i overslept edd wake up we need to go now we overslept is” (11:45) (edd) “shit let's go” (markis) “where you 2 think your going you haven't clean the house yet” (josh) we need to go to school we’ll just clean  when we get back markis” (markis) “look little punk you will listen to me you're going to clean the house or someone will be getting.” (josh) “ if you fucking touch her..” (markis) “or what’ what are you going to do punch me lets see how far that will get you.” (edd) “let's just clean josh if where is our fault we're late what's being a little bit more late will do”  ( they start to clean ) (1:25) (josh) “let’s go we're done” (edd) “where did markis go” (josh) “i don't know and i don't care” (as they slowly walk to school they see a police car coming towards them) (police officer) where you kids heading too.” (josh) “we're heading to school” ( police officer) “at this time is almost 2:00” (josh) we had to…” (edd interrupts ) (edd) we overslept we just moved here and it was a long trip sorry officer umm wilson” ( officer wilson) i guess you to are fine but i can give you a ride to your school” (edd) “shore” ( they get into the car and told wilson where there school is they make it at 2:00 wa’ll they go in  they noticed that there moms car is parked there and so is markis car….) (josh) “get ready to get expelled or just yelled at” (edd) “yep” (as they walk into the school they hear a voice yelling where have you 2 bin) (josh) “ we had to clean the house for your dumb ass boyfriend” (nena) “ don't you talk about your step dad like that josh” (josh had a strange feeling when his stepdad came out of the office he had a black eye….) (as edd tried to hold his laughter   in he says) (edd) “what happened to you” ( officer wilson comes up and puts cuffs on edd and says) (officer wilson) “you are what happend to your step dad  you beat him up”  ( as edd and josh look at each other in surprise josh knew it was a lie that worthless piece of trash gave himself a black eye just to piss me off for talking back to him) (officer wilson ) edd you are going to jdc for attacking your step dad) ( after he took edd and drove him to jdc josh started to tear up and his mom took him home it was then that he noticed his window was open when he knew it was closed) (Karma) “so your brother got sent to jdc for that” (josh) you…. You're alive is it really you” (Karma) “yep living and breathing so how's your mom is she doing fine” (josh) “ ya she is doing ok other than the dumass she's about to marry…. Karma how do you do it you know killing others” (Karma) “well i just do it is hard to explain i just get a feeling but it is a good feeling and you felt that feeling at school today didn't you”  (josh) “ how did you know that” (Karma) “ a father got to be good at looking out for his son or what type of father would he be” (josh) “ you…. Are my real father….” (karma) “yep and here's a early birthday gift” ( as josh opens the the box the strange feeling comes back to him he sees something shiny in that box when he fully opens it he gets a sinister smile on his face) (Karma) so do you like your new knife i found you had a liking to them i found 8 under your bed” (josh) “i love it…. Dad” ( as he holds the knife he can feel his anger rising his wanting to kill the man who did this to him the man who ruin his life the man who took his brother from him) (karma) “go spread your step dads blood all over the house RIP HIM TO SHREDS” ( as josh speaks his voice change


End file.
